A wireless local area network (WLAN) may comprise a plurality of access points (APs). Each AP may have at least one radio and each radio may be tuned to a respective channel. Channels may be allocated to radios in such a manner as to avoid interference. So, for example, adjacent radios in the WLAN may be allocated different channels. A channel planning algorithm may be used to calculate a channel plan which allocates a channel for each radio in order to achieve better WLAN performance.